Tu mejor Amiga
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Re-editado  "Aunque ames a Akane ... solo espero poder ser tu mejor amiga por siempre"


¡Hello! Esta vez les traigo este pequeño Fic de Ukyo ^^ (el cual ya habia publicado antes pero elimine por cierto error en el formato :S ... Pero ya esta corregido y aqui esta de nuevo xD)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad, sino de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu mejor amiga<strong>

Era una linda mañana en Nerima, una joven cocinera de ojos azules se encontraba preparando sus típicos Okonomiyakis

_-Aww se los llevare a mi querido Ran-chan cuando estén listos –_suspiraba la castaña

Estuvo cocinando alegremente durante varios minutos, hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de su labor culinaria

-¿_pero quien podrá ser? Aun no es hora de abrir…–_se preguntaba curiosa

-_¡U-chan por favor déjame entrar! –_ordeno la voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta

-_Aww, ¡Ran-chan!_ –expreso feliz al reconocer la voz de su amor, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar a un Ranma con una expresión extraña en la cara y cubierto por una manta –_Ran-chan ¡qué bueno que estas aquí! Yo estaba… ¿Hug? ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Porque estas de esa forma?_ –Pregunto preocupada

-_Tengo una gripa espantosa la cual no me ah dejado hacer absolutamente nada _–comento con un tono de voz ronco y congestionado –_eh, estado en cama por 3 días ¡ATCHIS! –_estornudo

-_que mal Ran-chan... Ah, adivino, seguramente viniste para que yo cuide de ti, ¡Nadie podría hacerlo mejor! Jajaja –_Rio

_-Emm, bueno no precisamente, pero por ahora estare mejor aquí… ¡ATCHIS!_

-_Hay, pobre de mi Ran-chan… –_se acerco a su amigo y coloco delicadamente su mano en la frente de el para sentir su temperatura –¡_Pero Ranma_! – empezó a regañar –¡_aunque estés mejor aquí con esa temperatura no debiste salir de tu casa! _

-_lo se Ukyo pero es que…_

-¡_RANMA! _–una voz femenina lo llamo haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, no pudo moverse y fue tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta la puerta ya estaba abierta y una chica de cabello azul estaba en el marco con una botella de jarabe en una mano y una cuchara en la otra –_sabia que aquí estabas_…

-_No, Akane por favor, ¡ATCHIS!_ –rogaba el pobre muchacho enfermo

-¡_Vas a tomar tu medicina quieras o no!_

-_no, sabe horrible, ¡no la quiero!_

-¡_deja de comportarte como una niña y tómala!_

_-¿a quien llamas niña? Marimacho Kawaikunen_…

_-ven aquí Baka cobarde…_

Todo esto lo decían mientras corrían dando vueltas alrededor del restaurant de la castaña, ella solo seguía con sus ojos las vueltas que daban su amigo de la infancia y su prometida, ni siquiera se percato de las mesas y sillas que habían terminado en el suelo.

-_olvídalo no voy a tomar eso, sabe peor que las cosas que cocinas, ¡Cough! ¡Cough_! –empezó a toser, mientras salía del local a toda prisa

-_ya verás Saotome ¡te atrapare!_ –le gritaba mientras corría tras el

-_si te me acercas, ¡juro que te contagiare! –_le respondió alejándose

-¡_oigan esperen!_ –grito Ukyo esta vez, mientras también salía del lugar, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta viendo como Akane iba tras Ranma

-**"cielos… ellos…realmente se quieren…" –**pensó la chica estática un momento –**"a quien engaño, siempre lo supe… Ranma siempre está protegiendo a Akane, y Akane siempre está preocupada por Ranma…aunque no se lo demuestren de la forma correcta, ellos no pueden negar que se aman…"**

Ukyo bajo la vista, ella ya sabía muy bien a quien Ranma amaba, desde el primer momento, solo que pensó que nunca lo admitiría y Akane se cansaría de tanto esperarlo y aguantarlo y se iría con otro, entonces Ranma tendría que elegir a otra, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que sería ella, era la mejor opción, no solo era bonita, fuerte, inteligente y una excelente cocinera, sino que también conocía a Ranma perfectamente desde que eran unos chiquillos, vivieron muchas cosas juntos, Ukyo era su mayor apoyo, y hoy en día también lo era, su mejor amiga, la persona en la que mas confiaba, quien lo conocía de pies a cabeza, cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, de sus miedos y alegrías, Ukyo era eso y más, era como su hermana… una hermana que no cambiaría por nada…

-**"la verdad ahora que lo pienso bien, yo, tal vez solo quería casarme con Ranma por honor, por respeto a mi padre, por… algo como eso… tal vez si me enamore de él o tal vez confundía las cosas, no lo sé…pero Ran-chan es mi mejor amigo, y ahora que lo pienso, no quisiera cambiar eso por nada del mundo**_**…" **__Solo espero... poder ser tu mejor amiga por siempre –_dijo para sí misma más animada

La castaña sonrió y se disponía a entrar nuevamente al local, pero cierto chico perdido iba caminando en su dirección, y la hizo girarse hacia el

_-¡Ryoga! _–lo saludo

-¿_Emm? ¡Hola Ukyo! ¿Que haces aquí en Kioto?_ – pregunto confundido

-_Ryoga… ¡estamos en nerima! jejeje-_ respondió amablemente la oji-azul

-¿_en Nerima? ¿Segura?_ – ella asintió con la cabeza_ –¡qué bien! ¡Entonces podre visitar a mi querida Akane_! –dijo con ojitos tiernos

-_Bueno no creo que la encuentres…_

-¿_Por que? ¿se fue de viaje?_

-_Emm no exactamente, pero puede que terminen muy lejos de aquí…_

-¿_Terminen?_ –abrió sus ojos curioso

-_te explicare luego Ryoga…_

-_pero yo…_

-_Oye ¿quieres entrar a comer?_ –pregunto ella con una dulce sonrisa

Ryoga la miro cuidadosamente un momento, el viento jugaba con el largo cabello de Ukyo, mientras el sol la iluminaba levemente… el chico cerdo nunca la había visto tan… hermosa

-**"no lo había notado pero… que linda es Ukyo…" –**pensó sonrojado

_-¡Ryoga!_ – la cocinera chasqueo sus dedos frente al rostro del muchacho sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-_Emm, este… ¡si claro Ukyo! ¡Me encantaría! Jejeje_ – empezó a reír nerviosamente

Ukyo lo miro por un momento, nunca se había fijado, Ryoga era realmente guapo, y un muy buen muchacho

-_Vamos Ryoga…_

Y así ambos entraron al restaurante…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto la "romantica escena" de Ranma y Akane? xD No lo niegen asi son ellos!<p>

Bueno les explico como surgio este Fic, Ukyo siempre me ah parecido la "prometida autoproclamada" mas cuerda de Ranma, y supuse que seria la primera en rendirse y darse cuenta de que el ama a Akane, y lo aceptaria de la mejor forma,pero no querria dejar de ser la mejor amiga del oji-azul *-* y pues... la verdad nunca pense en UkyoXRyoga como pareja (nada en contra solo que nunca se me ocurrio eso xd) pero queria que Ukyo tuviera un buen final ... ¡Y quien mejor que Ryoga *.*! (aunque no esta tan implicito,pero lo dejo a la imaginacion xD)

Bueno ya Basta de tanto Bla,bla,bla! XP ... Les agradezco por leer y por sus **Reviews**_ (_si es que los dejan xd)

¡Aaa! Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic **"Dias de Escuela" **para aquellos que les guste el Romance, las situaciones divertidas y los enredos a millon (sin olvidar los universos alternos xD) Tal vez sea de su agrado :) ... Sin mas que decir nos leemos luego...

Peace out! (:


End file.
